


Damdamin

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: My Collection of Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Love Poems, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Poems





	Damdamin

Kapag mahal mo sabihin mo  
Sabihin mo para malaman niya  
Kasi kung di mo sasabihin  
Akala niya wala ka pagtingin

Kung hindi mo mahal  
Huwag mo paglaruan  
Dahil di naman siya laruan  
Laruang pinaglalaruan at itinatapon lang

Kung kaibigan mo sya  
Huwag mo sya balewalain  
Di mo man sya mahal  
Mahal ka naman niya

Kung ikaw ay nagmahal  
Umayos ka at huwag ka paasa  
Kasi baligtarin natin ang sitwasyon  
Ikaw naman ang iiyak

Sa mga nagmahal at nasaktan  
Huwag isara ang puso  
Sa pagmamahal andyan ang magmahal at masaktan  
Ngunit walang katumbas na ligaya  
Kung pag-ibig na tunay ang matagpuan.


End file.
